


Back in the Saddle

by qtipping



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Writing Prompt, fishing boys!!, just let them be happy!, time to fish!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtipping/pseuds/qtipping
Summary: Arthur is finally able to get back in the saddle after being on two-week bedrest.Day 1 of Yeehawgust: "Back in the Saddle"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Back in the Saddle

**Author's Note:**

> do not expect me to keep up with Yeehawgust bc it will not happen. Just a fair warning.
> 
> That being said I love this and I love Kieran he deserved better.

“Hey, Arthur! Feel like going fishing with me an’ Javier?” Hosea’s question interrupted Arthur’s drawing, the younger man looking up to where the other two were by their horses.

It’s been two weeks since he was captured by the O’Driscolls, two weeks of healing, being bedridden, and bored out of his mind.

Arthur gladly shut his journal and put it away, fixing his hat on his head as he called out. “Sure! S’long as you two are okay with fishin’ for three.” The two laughed, knowing full well the extent of Arthur’s fishing expertise.

Arthur made his way over to his horse, Athena, the Andalusian he bought and Strawberry and loved ever since. He began tacking her up, Athena having to get used to the weight again after being stuck in camp just as long as her rider.

“Here ya go, Mr. Morgan.” Another voice shyly spoke up to his left, he turned to see Kieran extending his bridle, cleaned and repaired. “Good to see you back in the saddle again!”

Arthur took the bridle, putting the bit in and bringing the rest overhead, “Thanks Kieran. Ain’t gonna be doin’ much still, I’m just goin’ fishin’ with Hosea an’ Javi.” At the mention of fishing, Kieran’s green eyes sparkled, just enough for Arthur to catch it before it disappeared again.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, he remembers fishing with Kieran before the O’Driscoll meeting, actually getting to know the kid... realizing he wasn’t such a bad guy.

Arthur finally grounded out, “You wanna join us?”

Kieran sputterd, “G-go fishin’ w-with you?! A-an’ Hosea and J-J-Javier?”  _ Christ the kid is more skittish than a rabbit _ , Arthur thought as Kieran rubbed his hands together nervously.

He decided to play it cool, shrugging his shoulders. “Sure, I know you like to fish.”

Kieran didn’t seem to convinced, looking to where the other two were waiting, talking with one another. “W-will they... I mean... what if-”

“You’ll be fine, now git! Hurry up and tack up Branwen are we’re leavin’ without you.” Arthur near shouted, pointing to where the other horse was grazing, the former O’Driscoll quickly nodding and damn near sprinting towards his horse.

When Arthur finally led Athena to the other horses, Hosea was giving him a cheeky smile.

“Saw you talkin’ to Kieran,” Hosea casually spoke. “And it looks like he’s tacking up Branwen...”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “He’s comin’ fishing with us.”

Javier gave a sort of snort-laugh. “I thought Hosea was kidding, you really gonna bring him?”

“He’s a good fisherman, an’ he’s been stuck in camp longer than I have.” Arthur didn’t think he would be one to defend an O’Driscoll, but then again he wasn’t an O’Driscoll anymore...

“Whatever you say,  _ amigo _ .” Javier puffed the last piece of his cigarette, dropping the bud to the floor and stomping it out with his food.

A couple of moments later Kieran was at Arthur’s side, leading Branwen, hiding beneath his hat.

Hosea coughed, clapping and smiling big and bright. “Well now, let’s go grab us some fish!” With that the four mounted up, Hosea leading the way out of camp.

At first, Kieran was in the back, following the other three as they talked about the old days, reminiscing in the memories. Then Hosea turned, calling out to the man, “What about you Kieran? How was your first robbery?”

“Oh!” Kieran stammered, quickly spurring Branwen to keep up. “N-nothin’ exciting. I was young...” Kieran finished his story, and then it was onto the next, or onto listening to another.

And for that entire day fishing along the lake, Kieran truly felt like a Van Der Linde.


End file.
